


The Watcher

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Crowley gets jealous easily, okay?This is loosely based off of a comic by khiroptera on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

The art gallery isn’t full, far from it actually. That’s how Crowley notices them almost immediately. Aziraphale is across the other side of the room, looking at a piece on the other wall.  _ Or he was.  _ A guy is talking to Aziraphale now, a young guy who doesn’t deserve Aziraphale’s attention. Crowley notices it immediately. He can’t hear what it is that they are talking about - he doesn’t care much to know either. What he does care about is the way this guy has got a beaming smile out of Aziraphale - one that only Crowley should see. 

Crowley walks over, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist while pretending that he gives a damn about whatever it is the guy is on about. He presses his lips against Aziraphale’s head, not letting go of the angel.    
“Oh, hello Crowley” Aziraphale smiles wider, his hand falling to take ahold of Crowley’s hands.    
“Jacob, this is Crowley, my husband” Aziraphale explains, not missing the way Jacob’s face falls, a glare briefly being sent to Crowley. Crowley raked his eyes over ‘Jacob’:  _ A denim jacket over a black and white striped tee; black jeans with a tear on the knees. His hair is scruffy, held in style with sticky gel.  _   
  


Jacob wanders off a while later - though he promises Aziraphale that he’ll be back soon. Crowley smiles, a fake smile towards Jacob.    
“I think, angel, we should go out tonight” Crowley murmurs, pressing his lips against the angel’s neck. He feels the shiver that courses through Aziraphale’s body at the contact - it’s like an electric spark. Crowley hears a hiss, an intake of breath from the angel and he knows just how to get  _ Jacob  _ to know Aziraphale is very much taken. He repeats the action, though this time he takes a moment to nip at the pale skin, grinning at the almost pornographic moan that Aziraphale lets out.    
“Crowley, maybe we should leave” Aziraphale murmurs, while his hips are circling back against Crowley’s.    
“Why? Someone has to pin the artwork against the wall” Crowley smirks, rolling his hips against Aziraphale’s hips; the moan that the angel lets out is entirely sinful.    
“Crowley” Aziraphale whines, having to restrain himself from dropping to his knees in front of everyone.    
“I’m here angel” He promises, while reaching his hand around to unbutton Aziraphale’s trousers.    
“In public…Crowley?” Aziraphale whimpers.    
“Go to the bathroom. I’ll be there soon” He growls. Aziraphale nods, and after a moment, he walks away on wobbly legs. Crowley watches his angel, taking in the angel’s beauty.   


Sure enough, less than two minutes had passed before Crowley made his way to the bathroom. Aziraphale is whimpering, his fist hidden in his trousers, but it doesn’t take a genius to work out what he’s doing. Crowley smirks.   
“Angel” He chuckles. He walks over, pushing Aziraphale against the wall. Their lips meet, a spark between them that fills the room. Crowley slides his hands into the back of Aziraphale’s trousers, gripping the angel’s ass as his trousers fall down to his knees. Aziraphale reaches down, unbuttoning Crowley’s jeans before easing them down to the middle of Crowley’s thighs. Crowley groans, turning Aziraphale and bending him against the sinks.    
“Crowley, please” Aziraphale whimpers, his boxer shorts vanishing. Crowley smirks, stroking over Aziraphale’s ass. With a minor miracle, Aziraphale thinks it might’ve been his, but he isn’t certain, there’s a tube of lube in Crowley’s hand. Crowley smirks, biting down on the skin just above Aziraphale’s hip bone.    
“Crowley please” Aziraphale begs, his hips jerking back slightly. Crowley pops the cap off of the lube, before changing his mind. He drops to his knees behind Aziraphale, though shifts to squat when he sees how dirty the floor. Before Aziraphale can ask anything, he feels Crowley’s long, forked tongue pressing against his rim. Aziraphale moans, loud and dirty - loud enough for everyone in the art gallery to hear it. Crowley smirks, using his saliva to slick his fingers. Using his tongue and his index finger, Crowley has Aziraphale babbling, his hips jerking and moaning. Crowley suspects that it may be more than just the sex - Aziraphale doesn’t usually get this worked up. Crowley loves it, adding another finger with ease. Aziraphale is clenching around him, his hips jerking slightly. Standing up, Crowley snaps his fingers.    
“I need’a be in you” He mumbles, his voice close to Aziraphale’s ear. Aziraphale nods, barely holding himself together. 

Crowley was inside of him in one smooth motion that took both their breaths away. Aziraphale squirms, needing a touch,  _ anything _ . Crowley notices this, resting his hand over Aziraphale’s spine as he begins to build a slow rhythm. Aziraphale is moaning loudly, his head falling forward. After a few moments, Crowley’s rhythm picks up, becoming feral almost. He has a grip so tight on Aziraphale’s hips that it’s certain to leave bruises. Crowley lays himself over Aziraphale’s back, biting over the angel’s shoulder. Aziraphale gasps, the pain shooting pleasure through his body.    
“You’re mine” Crowley snarls, animalistic. He’s fucking into Aziraphale like an animal in heat. 

The door opens, but both are too caught up with each other to notice who it is - Jacob.    
“I’m yours, all yours, fuck, Crowley, please” Aziraphale is babbling, his hips rolling back to meet Crowley’s thrusts. Aziraphale stands up, as best possible, and falls back into Crowley’s chest. His head falls onto Crowley’s shoulder, hands gripping at Crowley’s shoulder blades. Crowley smirks, pressing a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead.    
“I love you” He promises, his hand sliding down Aziraphale’s front. Aziraphale moans, it could what they’re doing, but he suspects that it is the words that Crowley said.    
“Crowley, please” Aziraphale begs, though he doesn’t know what he’s asking for. Crowley smiles slightly, meeting Aziraphale’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror.    
“Come for me, my angel” Crowley murmurs, nipping along Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale nods. It doesn’t take much for him to come, spilling over Crowley’s fist after two thrusts and a well timed stroke. The angel’s orgasm triggers Crowley’s orgasm. His hips still, his grip on the angel’s hips tightens and he bites down on Aziraphale’s neck, coming with a grunt. 

Aziraphale groans, chest heaving.    
“Crowley” He breaths, stroking his fingers over the demon’s sweat soaked skin.    
“Angel…” Crowley breathes, lacing their fingers together. Crowley lifts Aziraphale’s hand, pressing his lips against his fingers.    
“I love you” Crowley murmurs. Aziraphale shifts, and after a few moments, they come apart.    
“Get out” Crowley states, and for a moment, Aziraphale thinks it’s aimed at him. Looking over to the door, he’s surprised to see Jacob stood by the door, eyes wide and slack jawed. 

The angel winks to the watcher, before turning back to the demon, kissing him gently. Crowley groans, cupping Aziraphale’s cheek as the kiss becomes more sensual, softer. The only noise to fill the bathroom is the sound of the door opening, and closing a moment later.    
“Mine” Crowley growls, moaning softly when their hips jerk together.    
“We should leave” Aziraphale murmurs.   
“We can carry on back at home” He promises. Crowley nods, taking hold of Aziraphale’s hand. They disappear from the bathroom, only moments before a security worker bursts in - ready to kick them out and never let them back in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed af but I'm selling my laptop to buy meds, unless anyone wants to help me out in exchange for a fic (email me at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com)

Aziraphale was pottering around the bookshop. He was relishing in the ache filling his body - he can’t get the image of Crowley pounding into him in front of the mirror out of his head. The bell above the door rings while he is putting some books away, dragging him from the entirely unholy images in his mind.

“Oh, I’m sorry. We’re closed” He calls out. He walks out of the shelves, stroking his hand over Crowley’s scaly skin, the hissing in response almost silent.

“Oh, hello again” Aziraphale says, seeing Jacob stood in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closed” He continues, looking over to Crowley – the snake snoring away.

“I’m not here for a book” Jacob says. Aziraphale frowns. He watches as Jacob makes his way over, cupping his cheek. Aziraphale frowns, squirming out of the touch of the stranger. Jacob’s grip gets tighter on Aziraphale, who is more and more uncomfortable.

“I’m glad you’re alone” He mumbled, brushing his lips over Aziraphale’s. Before the angel can squirm away, Jacob is forcing him into a kiss. Crowley notices the kiss immediately, how wouldn’t he? He transforms back to human, missing the way Aziraphale is trying to squirm away. The door slams, jolting Jacob away.

“Oh dear, look what you’ve done. This was entirely inappropriate, I am a married man. Leave, and never come back” Aziraphale said, angrily, while ushering Jacob out of the bookshop. Jacob looked on, incredibly confused.

“Why did you flirt with me then?” He asked. Aziraphale spluttered.

“I never. I love my husband very much” Aziraphale responded. Before Jacob can say anything, Aziraphale has locked up and is making his way back through the shop.  He closes the blinds,  _ the shop looks closed downstairs.  _ He can’t hear anything, he even suspects the demon has gone back to his flat. The bedroom door is closed. Aziraphale usually leaves it open in a morning.    
“Crowley” He says softly. He rests his hand against the door knob, slightly scared to open the door, but he does. Crowley is sat on his bed, a flame erupting from his fingertip. He looks almost psychotic -  _ he is still a demon.  _   
“Crowley, dear” Aziraphale says, his heart breaking in the silence from Crowley.    
“I knew this would happen eventually” Crowley stated. He was still staring at his finger, the flame vanished though.    
“Nothing has happened, dear. I still love you. I’ve never stopped loving you” Aziraphale said, while sitting beside Crowley on the bed.    
“You seemed perfectly content letting him shove his tongue down your throat” Crowley responded.    
“I was trying to get away from him, Crowley” Aziraphale responded.    
“I would never let anyone do that” He added. He reached down and tried to take a hold of Crowley’s hand. The demon dragged his hand away.    
“Crowley, he was holding onto me. I couldn’t get away from him if I wanted to. I did try, dear, I tried to get out of his grip but I couldn’t” Aziraphale explained.    
“I wouldn’t kiss anyone else except you, dear” Aziraphale promises. Crowley looks down, his cheeks flushing pink slightly.    
“Sorry” He mumbles.    
“So you should be” Aziraphale responded. He took Crowley’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the demon’s hand. Aziraphale reached over, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair, dragging the demon’s head back with a particularly sharp tug that had the demon moaning. Aziraphale smirked, almost devilishly.    
“Kiss me” He murmured. Crowley nodded, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, though the angel somehow moves them against the wall, Crowley hitting it with a thud.    
“A proper kiss” He growls. Crowley nods, moaning slightly. Aziraphale smirks. He strokes his hand over Crowley’s jeans, finding the bulge.    
“Oh, you like that? You like it when I throw you around?” Aziraphale sneered. Crowley moaned and nodded.    
“Fuck” He moaned. Aziraphale smirked.    
“It seemed like a bit of an overreaction from you over that young gentleman” Aziraphale said softly.    
“‘m sorry” He mumbled.    
“I think you should be punished” He murmured. Aziraphale’s hand stroked over the bulge in Crowley’s jeans. Crowley whimpered and nodded. He watched as Aziraphale went to sit on the bed.    
“Bend over. Jeans off” Aziraphale ordered. Crowley nodded and removed his jeans, moving to rest over Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale rubbed Crowley’s ass, gripping it slightly. Crowley moaned, his hips jerking.    
“How many?” He asked.    
“Ten” Crowley begged. Aziraphale smirked.    
“That sounds reasonable” He responded. 

The sound of Aziraphale’s hand hitting Crowley’s ass was loud, ringing out in the room. Crowley moaned, his hips jerking slightly. Aziraphale groaned slightly, knotting his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He brought his hand down against Crowley’s ass a few times. Crowley squirmed and moaned, with tears streaming down his cheeks.    
“Fuck, ‘m sorry, so sorry” Crowley mumbled.    
“Four more, dear” Aziraphale promised. Crowley nodded. He jerked slightly when Aziraphale spanked him again.    
“Fuck” Crowley hissed.    
“We will” Aziraphale promised, and Crowley couldn’t hide his moan. Aziraphale smirked and spanked Crowley three more times rapidly, barely able to hide his own arousal. 

In one swift movement, Aziraphale had Crowley back against the bed. The sudden roughness of the angel was only making Crowley moan, more so when he realised that Aziraphale is still fully dressed. The angel smirked and knelt at the edge of the bed.    
“It is so tempting to leave you here” Aziraphale smirked, while stroking his hands up Crowley’s thighs.    
“To go about my routine while you’re up here entirely at my mercy” He chuckled. Crowley whimpered, writhing against the bed and gripping the pillow beneath his head.   
“Oh, you don’t want that?” Aziraphale murmured, while standing up. He circled the bed, his fingertips brushing over Crowley’s skin. The demon whimpered, thrashing on the bed. Aziraphale chuckled slightly.   
“Hands and knees, Crowley. I’ll give you what you need” Aziraphale ordered. Crowley nodded, flipping over at a record speed. He takes a few moments to lift himself up, sticking his ass out. It was red, Aziraphale could tell that if the demon felt pain, he would be in pain.    
“But you’re coming on my terms” Aziraphale hissed. Crowley whimpered, his knees almost weakening. Aziraphale chuckled slightly. He stroked his fingers over Crowley’s heated skin. Crowley moaned loudly. Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s skin gently, while a tube of lube appeared in his hand. 

"Look at you" Aziraphale tutted.    
"All worked up and not even naked" he chuckled, teasing Crowley's spine through the black shirt.    
"You love it, don't you? My dirty slut" Aziraphale finished speaking by nipping Crowley's neck, teeth pinching the skin for a brief moment. Crowley whimpered, his ass pressing back against Aziraphale.    
  


Aziraphale drops to his knees behind Crowley, tossing the tube of lube aside. He shifted, remembering just what Crowley had done to him in the bathroom of the art gallery. His tongue slowly slid out of his mouth, and Aziraphale decided to try it for himself. He licked a stripe over the furled muscle. Almost immediately, Crowley buckled, moaning. Aziraphale smiled and repeated the action a few times, loosening the demon’s rim.    
“Fuck, angel, please” Crowley begged. Aziraphale smirked and eased two fingers into the demon, the burn was bordering on painful for the demon, but the pleasure overruled.    
“I’m gonna fuck you, and when you’re close…I’m gonna leave you” Aziraphale hissed, while pistoning his fingers against the demon’s prostate. Crowley moaned, writhing back against Aziraphale’s fingers.    
“Fuck me, please” Crowley begged.    
“Oh, look at you. You beg so nice for me” Aziraphale smirked, slapping Crowley’s ass. The demon moaned, and with less than a thought, he was prepared for the angel.    
“Fuck me,  _ now _ ” He begged. Aziraphale chuckled slightly, before lining up. In one smooth motion, he was rooted deep in the demon. Aziraphale quickly built up a rhythm and hit the demon’s prostate over and over. Crowley was moaning loudly, his hips bucking back against the angel, who had built up an almost painful rhythm.    
“Angel, fuck I’m close” Crowley begged. He reached back and took the angel’s hand, searching for the angel through anything, like he always does.    
“I know, dear” Aziraphale promised. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Crowley’s neck.    
“Come for me, dear” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley nodded, but he couldn’t have stopped it anyway. Aziraphale came a moment later, his hips pounding into Crowley almost painfully.    
“Fuck” Crowley groaned. He fell forward onto the bed, barely able to move. The sting in his ass is  _ exquisite _ and he loves it. Before the angel can get rid of the ache, Crowley takes his hand and pulls Aziraphale close.    
“I love you” He murmurs. Aziraphale smiles.    
“And I love you dear, no matter what you think. That boy? He will never, and I mean never, compare to my wonderful husband” Aziraphale promised. He reached over and pressed his lips against Crowley’s cheek.    
“Even if he does want to be like you” Aziraphale giggled.    
“No one can compare to the real thing” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale smiled and curled close to Crowley, sharing his warmth as the day wasted away. 


End file.
